Learning to Dance: 1, 2, 3
by JLo10131121
Summary: Robin and Regina go on their first date. Sequel to Learning to Dance: Swaying. OutlawQueen because that's the only pairing you'll see from me for Regina. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **So here's another _Learning to Dance_ story. Told you I'd be back. This is either part one of two or one of three, haven't decided but this story will be finished within the next two days or so. I just couldn't wait to put something up. OutlawQueen needs more fanfic. :)

* * *

Another article of clothing went flying through the air and Regina let out another unladylike almost-scream of frustration. For all the clothes in her massive closet in her mansion of a house, she didn't have one outfit appropriate for an outing in the forest?

REALLY?

Regina could feel a headache developing as she looked around her usually tidy-but-now-a-complete-disaster-of-a-room with clothes strewn every which direction. It was 4pm and Robin would be there in four hours and she still had to take a shower, and shave (not that she really needed to) and style her hair and make sure her hair was done and—

There were her boots! Black supple leather with chunky buckles at the top, they had a bit of a heel to them, but they were the closest thing she had to outside wear. Still in her bra and boyshorts from the day, she snagged the boots and put hem to the side. Regina had never been one for the elements, not really, not since she was young. All of her love of the outdoors died with Daniel. Breaking free of her morose thoughts, she scanned her stripped closet and the bed as well as the floor. Her favorite pair of blue jeans caught her eye and she snagged them off the floor. Now about a blouse…

An hour later, she was still picking through her clothes. So many of them were severe and not appropriate for the forest, as he'd required. A smile quirked her lips. A date in the forest. It should be interesting what a man like Robin Hood could come up with in this realm. Butterflies flew in her stomach and she felt a surge of excitement. She felt like a girl again, going on her first date with a boy she'd liked. A sad, but fond smile turned up her lips at the thought of Daniel. He had been her first love and she'd loved him dearly. They'd been so optimistic and open to everything that they'd not seen what was in front of them. And paid the price.

Shaking her head, Regina discarded that train of thinking as it would only upset her. Reaching into the back of her closet, Regina pulled out a box and dusted off the top. The box apparently hadn't been opened for many years. Coughing through the dust and grime, she lifted the top and peered inside. There were some of her old clothes from the Enchanted Forest! What had ever possessed her to retain them?

Regina was surprised. She'd not seen these clothes in over 30 years and hadn't worn them for longer. Pulling out each garment one by one, she examined what she'd kept from her old life. A riding jacket. Her riding crop. Spurs. Her breath caught on a vest she'd not seen in years. Soft suede in a sable color her father had given her and below it a cream peasant blouse, flowing and gauzy with short sleeves to the elbows and completely unlike her now. But completely like the young woman who had believed in love as a girl. Biting her lip, she thought mentally about what she would look like with the entire ensemble and although she really wanted to wear it, she decided to save it for another, much warmer night. It was supposed to be in the 50s as the low tonight and who knew how late they would be out. She shivered at that thought and finally decided on her softest cashmere v-neck long-sleeved sweater. It was purple, a rich dark color, thin and low enough to be sexy, but also practical, as it would help keep her warm. Although a part of her hoped that Robin would have that duty tonight.

She glanced at the clock and cursed as she realized it was 6:15pm and Robin would be there in a little over an hour and a half. Something told her the man was exceedingly punctual. Not wanting to deal with cleaning up the mess she'd made, Regina just pushed all of the clothes on the floor and bed into the massive walk-in closet and closed the door. There. Out of sight, out of mind. She could clean up later and besides, even if he came in for a nightcap he wouldn't be interested in her closet.

The thought brought her up short. They'd just kissed yesterday and she was thinking about letting him come up at the end of the night. What happened to slow and deliberate? She closed her eyes and counted to ten. Regina needed to calm down. It could, this could fail. It could be a complete disaster.

_Really? So pixie dust can be wrong? A fairy with pixie dust can get it wrong? I don't think so,_ a voice in her head scoffed, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Tinkerbell.

"Get out of my head, you gnat," Regina muttered. Then she stripped and took a shower. After washing and conditioning her hair, she used her favorite body gel. It smelled faintly like vanilla and amber and it was her signature scent. A quick pass of the razor over her armpits and legs and she was back out, drying off in the humid air. Another glance at the clock and she almost cursed. She was in there longer than she'd thought. It was already 7:15pm. An application of body lotion to her supple skin. Dressing quickly, she put on one of her best, a black lacy demi-cup bra and panties set. Jeans and sweater. Next, Regina sprayed lightly some of her favorite perfume, which also matched the body gel. A pair of socks and she tugged on her knee length buttery soft leather boots over the jeans. She quite liked the look, she thought, satisfied with the results.

But forgot her damp hair. 7:35pm! Swiftly striding back into the bathroom, Regina blow-dried her hair, curling the ends in for a properly coiffed look, added her favorite pearl dangly earrings to her ears and put her rings back on. She'd just smoothed her hair down when she heard the gentle chime of the doorbell.

"Early, of course you're early," she muttered, glancing at the clock as she exited the room. 7:55pm.

Regina tried to calm her nerves as she walked down steps slowly, but she didn't have much success. Her heart, somewhere out there, was hammering staggeringly, she was sure, because she was nervous and she hadn't done this in more years than she was comfortable counting and he was out there and he was her soul mate according to that damn fairy and all of a sudden she really wished she hadn't known about his tattoo because that would have meant that there wasn't pressure, but she does and—

The bell rang again and this time she cursed under her breath. Taking a deep breath in front of the door, she grasped the knob and opened it.

Robin rang the doorbell for a second time and waited patiently outside. Even in another realm, women still take their time, he thought wryly, a slight smile dimpling his cheek for a second. Would she answer? Or would she blow him off? That kiss last night had completely taken him by surprise. Not because he wasn't expecting it. Well he hadn't, but even with the sexual tension that had been sparking between them since they'd first met a few days earlier, he thought he would have to court Regina very carefully before they got to that point. But it seems he had underestimated her. And when he thought about it, the way she had approached their encounter last night made sense. Of everything he knew about her from the Enchanted Forest told him Regina Mills, formerly known as the Evil Queen, jumped both feet into the pond without checking how deep the water was.

And similar to the past, it seemed he would have to storm the castle, he thought with a grin. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his kit and was reaching for the first instrument, when the door opened.

Both were stunned for a moment, and Robin couldn't speak for how beautiful the woman in front of him looked. A hello appeared to hover on her lips, but once she saw the instruments in his hand by the light illuminating the steps, her eyes narrowed. "Just whose house did you think you were going to break into?"

Robin found his voice and threw his best and cajoling grin her way. "Well milady, if you weren't going to come out, I was going to come in."

Regina was silent for a long moment. "You really would have, wouldn't you?" she murmured, turning and leaving the door open, an invitation to come in.

Robin entered and looked around to the right, curious about the woman who had captured his attention. He wandered into the kitchen/dining area. Regimented, strict, severe, were his impressions about the house and the woman occupying the space.

That will change soon enough.

Regina turned her back on him to get her coat from the closet and was able to process exactly how good he had looked. Dressing for the forest indeed. Dressing for seduction was more like it. He was wearing his trademark leather jacket, a pair of soft-looking jeans that curved over his ass very nicely, a classic white shirt from what she could tell, and his apparently favorite green scarf. "Ready?" she asked as she put the knee length black wool coat on and a silky cream scarf. It was a bit chilly still on this spring night, still slightly winter, but warming up.

Robin joined her and placed his hand at her back as they walked out. Regina locked the house door and set a spell against intruders, particularly her dear sister.

His mode of transportation sat just outside her gates, a shiny, brand new motorcycle. Regina knew nothing of the vehicles except that their nickname was donor-cycles. "Really?" she said, incredulity in her tone and an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry milady, but what with all the chaos, the Witch, forgetting our memories and all that, I haven't had time to buy a car. Besides, I wouldn't know how to drive it," he said ruefully. "The motorcycle was easy to learn and looked much more fun. I bartered a great deal, too." He grinned.

"Unlicensed drivers in Storybrooke are illegal. Emma and David might have to arrest you."

"Well now, isn't it a good thing I'm dating the mayor?" he said slyly.

"I've never been on a motorcycle before," she said finally, warily eyeing the sleek machine, arms crossed. She spotted a basket somehow attached to the backside of the vehicle and wondered if he really had learned how to operate it or if they would soon be crashing.

Robin swung a leg over and started the engine. It purred sensuously, responsive to his touch.

"There's a first time for everything," he teased and then sobered at the unsure look in her eyes. "Do you trust me?" he asked, holding out a hand.

Regina looked up, his eyes blue and striking and sincere. They said without words that he would take care of her and they wouldn't crash. She wouldn't get hurt, in one way or another. The whole point of this date was to take chances and figure out if she could do this. If she could be happy.

With one last glance in his eyes and a mental kick to the voice inside that said to turn back, she took his hand and he helped her situate herself behind him. Intimately so.

Regina had never realized the appeal of motorcycles before, but she could begin to appreciate them. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and even through layers of clothes, she could feel the hard muscles of his abdomen. Scooting closer to him, her legs hugged his and she pressed her cheek to his shoulder for a long moment before moving up. Her head was level with his when he asked, "Ready, milady?" and turned his head slightly to meet her eyes. She pulled back at how close they were and kissed him lightly in reply. A smile crinkled his eyes before he revved the engine and they took off.

Regina's unqueenlylike squeal was lost in the wind and roar of the engine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I said two days and it's been longer than that. Because my mind is still blown by Sunday's episode and I'm terrified for OutlawQueen for next week. In any event, here's part two. Not entirely happy with Robin's backstory, but here it is. I couldn't remember much about what we already knew of him, so I created my own. As always, please read and review, even if you just mention one little scene or sentence that made you laugh or smile. It's always great to get feedback from readers. Thanks.

* * *

Robin halted the bike at the edge of the forest, and after helping her to get down with a hand to steady her, he got off and settled the bike on the side of the road. He unlatched the basket and rummaged through for a second before uttering a small, frustrated sound. "Well, I'm sorry milady, but it seems I was a bit unprepared. I can't seem to find the flashlight Ruby gave me."

Regina arched her eyebrow at him. "I think I can handle this," she said as she produced a ball of light with which to travel through the forest. Robin quirked his lips.

"Ever prepared."

"Always."

He grasped the basket with one hand and Regina's with the other and they walked through the forest. She could hear the crickets and other wild things. Living in the Enchanted Forest, visiting the woods by carriage was one thing, but walking through them was another. After Daniel, she never quite felt comfortable traipsing through the foliage again, as though she could see him around every corner.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she tripped slightly over a root and Robin's hand tightened on hers, bracing her and helping Regina to keep her balance. "Thanks," she said unsteadily. Looked at him. No one had her back like that. Ever. She'd always been alone.

A slight nod of his head as if to say, "of course milady," and they continued on. "So where are you taking me?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said noncommittally. Regina pursed her lips.

Soon, they came to a clearing and there was a fire pit ready for lighting and a blanket already laid out. The pitch darkness brought out an intimate feel to the setting and Regina's blood began to rush faster. It was beautiful and romantic and nothing she would have ever picked for herself. Which is why it was perfect.

After lighting the fire, Robin began to lie out plates, wine glasses, and if Regina's nose was correct, food from Granny's. Regina sat down on the large blanket, soft and well worn from use. It smelled like he did, of forest, soil and leaves and growing things. The earthy smell was fast becoming her favorite scent.

The fare was simple and homey, shepherd's pie, easily made and eaten. Conversation was easy and teasing and Regina began to relax. She helped him clean up and she'd forgotten what that was like, having help, domestic tasks made simpler by a second person.

They were seated by the fire, Regina sitting against a log he'd pulled over to support her back and he lying down beside her, one hand propped up against the side of his head. Her coat was laying over the log, having been removed earlier once the fire began to warm her. He'd gotten a recommendation on the wine from Charming, as Regina called David, a merlot from a realm called France, and poured her another glass of wine. "If you could go anywhere, where would you visit?" Robin asked, still thinking about a place called France.

Regina looked down at his face lit by firelight. "I don't know. I've heard that Ireland is very much like the Enchanted Forest, lush and wild and beautiful. Maybe there. Although I think I would fit in more in a place like New York."

"How so?" he asked, confusion in his eyes.

"New York is a fast-paced, bustling metropolis where everyone is in everyone's way and the mentality, so I've heard and read, seems to be yourself first."

He shook his head. "No, milady. Not from what I've seen. You put everyone else but yourself first. Do you ever pursue something for you only? Just you?" he asked. He knew what the Evil Queen had done in the past, but she was not the Evil Queen. The woman in front of him appeared to have no connection whatsoever with that woman. He could see she had changed. In her words. In her actions.

She laughed self-deprecatingly. "I've been doing that for the last several decades," referring to attempting to kill Snow and enacting a curse for selfish reasons.

"Yes, we've established you used to be the Evil Queen, but I'm asking if you ever really truly pursued something that you wanted with your heart, not with vengeance and hatred?" he pressed.

Regina was silent for a long moment, lost in the past. _Daniel. _"The last time I pursued something I wanted, it got a good man killed."

Robin's breath caught at the ache in her tone. Dammit, this wasn't the kind of talk in which he'd wanted to engage. He didn't want her morose. She deserved to smile. He _liked _when she smiled. It did something to his insides. Besides, her statement brought back some very painful memories.

What am I doing here? she thought in a panic, but none of that showed on her face. I should have said no to him. I should never have asked him out. Daniel had paid the price for her affections and Robin would too if she didn't stop this.

_Sooner or later your heart will find happiness…Don't let anything hold you back. _

"You asked yesterday how I met Marian," he began, interrupting her thoughts of leaving. "You're not the only one with demons in their past, Regina."

Her eyes were drawn to his and what she saw there kept her rooted in her seat.

"Marian and I…met while she was engaged. I was the town blacksmith's son. Until everything changed. At the time we lived on the outskirts of town and I'd have to help father get water from the lake to cool down the swords and daggers we made. One day, while gathering the water, we heard screams and cries for help. It turned out to be the king of our kingdom. He'd been set upon by bandits and they were arguing over who would kill him. His guard had already been slaughtered. Father and I stepped in with our own swords and attacked. I was barely 11, but we beat them back. In thanksgiving for saving his life, the king gave my father his own lands and manor and a title. Duke."

Regina was surprised. She'd always thought of him as an outlaw.

"You mentioned none of that yesterday."

"Yes, well, there is much more to the story," he said with a twist of his lips. "We were invited to a ball. I was little more than a boy, barely 18 when I met Marian. She was a vision." He smiled as he remembered their first meeting. He'd stepped on her toes and had to help her hobble to a chair. "I didn't know it then, but she was engaged. To the king's brother. Prince John wasn't the greatest regent when his brother traveled throughout the countryside for weeks at a time. He was cruel and cunning, coveting not only Marian but also the crown and his brother couldn't see it. To make a very long and drawn out story short, we fell in love and John made his move against his brother. King Richard was killed and I was framed for his murder. We went on the run, got married, and for a time we were happy. I was with my lady for five years in the woods. During that time, she got sick, nothing specific and the doctors could never find a reason, a diagnosis….

"Marian became pregnant and it was hard on her. I almost lost her during the birth, but she survived, barely. She was in a weakened state. After Roland was born, Marian became sicker. If not for our constant moving, she might have gotten better. We could have visited a doctor or something. Maybe found a cure for whatever ailed her. I'll never know," his voice trailed off, Robin now lost in his own thoughts of the past.

"You can't think like that. You can't change the past anymore than I could," Regina protested. "It wasn't your fault anymore than it was mine that Daniel died. Ultimately it was my mother who killed him and your wife made her choice. She chose to be with you, come what would. Love," she continued, reaching out a hand to turn his gaze toward hers, "makes us do many things, Robin, but always we have a choice. Stay or go. She decided to be with you, regardless of the risks and consequences." Regina's heart ached for him, for his loss, but a very real and selfish part of her was happy events had happened the way they had, because otherwise he would be with Marian and she would never have known this could be possible.

Robin was silent for a long moment, looking into Regina's eyes intently. "And you, what's your choice?" he asked softly, changing the subject. He didn't want to talk about his wife anymore. Marian, as much as he had loved the woman with everything inside of him, was in the past, and his future, he hoped, was looking at him with uncertainty, a little bit of fear, and something he dared not wish for.

Regina's eyes darted away for a minute. He was so intense, she needed a moment. To gather her thoughts, to put them into words. To find the courage to form the sounds. "My choice is this, you, right here, right now. I've lived a long life of revenge and hatred and let fear consume me…..but I want to try to put that behind me. I want to give happiness a chance. " Swallowing hard, she said thickly, "I want to give _us_ a chance," and leaned over him and pressed her lips to his.

The kiss was soft and tentative. Unsure. Completely different from last night's assertive attack, Robin thought. The tone was contrasted and he could tell from the press of her lips that Regina was feeling unsure and vulnerable and with her track record, she could bolt at any time, like a skittish mare.

It was a good thing he had an affinity for taming wild animals.

Because he didn't want her to turn away, he kept the kiss light, letting her lead, allowing her to nudge him fully to the ground, when all he wanted was to turn the tables, push _her_ into the ground, and strip her. A bone deep tremor ran through him, but he didn't think it registered with Regina. He'd never wanted to move this fast, not even with Marian and he knew that to do so could jeopardize all he could feel laying underneath the surface. This, he thought hazily, lips moving over hers gently, darting inside and retreating teasingly, would take careful thought and deliberation. He would have to let her come to him.

Regina had to remind herself that this was a first date, for all intents and purposes, and never mind the fact they'd kissed yesterday, that his taste had kept her up all night and that all she'd been able to think about today was kissing him again. Because if she did think about that, their clothes would be torn off and they'd be having sex and she didn't want that. She'd not always appreciated what she had in the past and she was trying to take things slow, enjoy the moments. And with that thought, she pulled away, surprised to find she was hovering over him, one hand in his hair and the other pressed against his bare chest under a shirt she didn't recall unbuttoning.

Robin could see the surprise in her eyes and feel the heat of her hand against his heart. "Well now, nice to know that yesterday wasn't a product of adrenaline and impulsivity."

Regina arched a brow at the thief below her. "No matter how impulsive my actions may seem, they're completely deliberate, I assure you. Always." His eyes grinned at her and she couldn't help a smile of her own. She'd not smiled like this in a long time. To prove her point, she tweaked his chest hair a bit and he yelped.

"You little…" his voice trailed off and in one smooth, flawless move, Regina found herself on her back, breathless at the swift action. Robin was hovering over her, her hands grasped in a one-handed grip and his other braced against the ground beside her head. The move had taken not only her breath but also his. For different reasons. In this position, Robin had an amazing view of her cleavage and the sweater she was wearing gaped quite a bit, allowing him to see milky white curves.

Regina's gaze traveled down and she realized what he was glued to. Her eyebrows arched at him as if to say, "Men!" At first, it was a bit funny, but as the seconds wore on and his eyes did not waver, Regina began to feel lightheaded and hot and her blood began to flow south. His eyes had changed color slightly. Last night she dismissed the idea, but she realized they darkened with desire. He wanted her and she'd not been wanted for herself in such an incredibly long time. Graham hadn't really wanted her, not _her. _Just a product of the curse, what she displayed was what he got. But Robin...he knew of her past, what she'd done before and after the curse and he accepted her. He accepted everything about her because he….

"What do you see in me?" Regina asked, a hint of vulnerability in her voice.

Robin's head snapped up and his eyes met hers. A question was in that gaze before his brain cleared and he registered what she was saying. "The same thing I hope you see in me. A second chance," he said softly and kissed her.

Regina's lips couldn't help but curl into a smile before they parted to let him inside. They kissed for a long time. Long and slow and deep. Robin coaxed and teased. He loved the complex flavors. Vanilla and something smoky and utterly delicious and he couldn't get enough. Regina's tugging at his hold made him release her and he was instantly grateful as her hands reached for his chest, still bared by the open shirt. She sighed into his mouth and began to explore, gently stroking and then lightly scoring him with her nails. Robin shivered at the thought of other places she could do the same.

The hand not braced against the ground skated down her side and over her waist, meeting the strip of skin revealed by the gap between her cashmere sweater and jeans. His calloused fingers rasped against the sensitive sides and across her abdomen, slowly tracing his way up. Regina moaned in encouragement and arched her back for more.

Robin could feel her muscles contracting, tensing up and he loved her honest reactions. Here was no queen, but the woman beneath, open and bare to possibility. She wasn't hiding from him and she was offering herself. He broke away from the kiss to watch her eyes as his fingers skated their way up and over her bra, caressing the curves. He watched as her eyes clouded more and her mouth opened on a pant.

Regina tried to dart her eyes away, but she couldn't. He wouldn't let her. And somehow, looking into his eyes as he caressed her breast, plucked her nipple was so much more intimate than the physical. He could _see _her and he didn't just see it, he accepted it, accepted her and that made what they were doing all the more intense and sexual and overwhelming and incredible. She leaned up and recaptured his lips, pushing him and following him to a sitting position. She moved to remove her sweater, changing her mind, but one hand stopped her gently.

Robin's haze was overthrown by her actions and he stopped Regina from removing her sweater. "It's too cold out here for that, my lady. Besides, I want to take things slower if you have no objection."

Regina closed her eyes. She had to remind herself it wasn't a rejection, but an indication that he saw more in her than just a quick tumble on the ground. That she was worth something. A small part of her was still hurt though, as contrary as that might seem given her thoughts earlier.

Robin watched the play of emotions on her face and cupped her cheek anxiously, bringing her gaze to him when he saw a brief flash of hurt pass in her eyes. "I want so much more with you than one night, Regina. I'm beginning to think I might want…." His voice trailed off and his throat closed off. _Everything, all of you, forever. _But he couldn't say that. It was too soon and with this woman's track record, she'd bolt. And he knew how to handle wild animals. "I think I might want more that you'd be willing to give at this point, so we should take this slow, get to know each other better before we make love."

Regina had to close her eyes again because he'd just made his intentions known. He saw more to her than an evil queen and he wanted more than just sex. She'd not been with someone since Daniel that hadn't wanted something _from _her and not her. Fine, he didn't want them to make love this soon (and neither did she, not really), but that wasn't going to stop her from making it very, very difficult on him.


	3. Chapter 3

With that thought, Regina smirked secretively and pressed her lips to Robin's. She read a question in his eyes right before they kissed and she laughed inside knowing he was wondering what that smile was about. She gently nudged him back and he followed her lead, allowing her to move over him. Regina tangled her hands into his hair and her fingers scratched his scalp teasingly. She felt him shiver and she smiled against his lips.

"R'gina," he mumbled, breaking the kiss to peer into her eyes, a question in his.

A small smile graced her lips and she leaned down to kiss him briefly before answering. "If I can't make love to you, I can at least make out with you," she said throatily and cut off his reply with another kiss, this one slick and rough and breathtaking. She continued her assault on Robin, running one hand up and down his exposed chest, teasing his nipples and learning the feel of him. A gasp sounded from her as his hands grasped and held tight to her waist, pulling her closer to him. Now it was her turn to shiver at the full-body feel of him, a part of him beginning to press insistently against her. Somewhere out there, her heart began to hammer and she could feel the echo of it in her blood, which was pounding insistently and raced faster at the calloused feel of his fingertips tracing her back under the cashmere sweater.

She felt soft and strong and he could feel her muscles contracting and releasing under his touch. Robin's hands skated down her back and along her sides before meeting in the middle and pulling her into him by clenching her ass. He moved insistently against her, letting her feel his cock through his pants and he cursed the fit of his jeans. They did not leave much room for…growth. One hand moved back up and under her sweater, so soft, but there was something even softer at his fingertips and he groaned at the feel of her breast. He felt her whimper against his mouth when he pushed aside the lacy bra and cupped her breast, kneading the silky flesh, stroking the taut tip. He brushed a thumb against her and she shuddered and pressed her lower body against his, began to grind herself rhythmically against him.

Their breathing grew faster, more labored and Regina's hips rocked against his searching for something. She ached, oh, God how she ached. What was she thinking, teasing him like this? It only resulted in teasing herself.

Her hand shook as she removed it from his hair and braced herself against the ground, needing more leverage, more….just more. Robin canted his hips at her, chasing her, meeting her swivel for swivel and she could feel it building, there in her spine, the heat and tingle and intense pleasure until it crested and she came against him, slick and hot and achy. She trembled and cried out and her back bowed.

Robin watched her through labored breaths as she came for him, over him and he had to bite back a growl at the way her hips moved over his jerkily, the arch of her back that thrust her breasts out and put them on prominent display. He was so close to coming, but he didn't want to miss a moment of her reaction – the smoky haze in her eyes, the desire evident, the tremble in her limbs, the heat of her skin, and ultimately, the way she curled herself against him as she came down.

Regina's eyes slowly opened, her limbs obeying her barely, and she chanced a look up. Robin was still staring, his eyes glittering, and she realized he'd not come. He was still hard, aching against her, and a second later a wave of shame overcame her. He hadn't joined her.

"That was….you were….incredible," Robin said at last, his voice hoarse and gravelly from unfulfilled desire. Before Regina could question a thing, he reared up and kissed her hungrily, reigniting fires just barely banked. Her arms came around him and she scored his back with her nails through the open shirt. They kissed for long minutes, barely parting for a breath before coming together again. His fingers tunneled through her hair and anchored her there, held tight to him. Finally, they parted because both began to see stars and feel lightheaded. His gaze was locked on her lips, swollen and bruised from their actions and he nipped the soft curve of her lower lip before soothing it with his tongue. Christ, he'd never get enough of her.

Regina shot him a satisfied and teasing look before lowering a hand down toward the hard bulge in his pants. Robin's hand shot out and manacled hers. "No, you can't touch me there. I'll come like a boy," he said, gravel in his voice, his eyes intent on hers.

"What if I want you to?" she asked throatily and tried to reclaim the upper hand.

He was faster though and he tightened his grip, one side of his face quirking up in a half-smile. "I like the wait…" he murmured against her ear and Regina's eyes almost rolled back into her head. "There's something to be said for delayed gratification," and he nipped her lower lip again before easing her away.

Regina sighed and gingerly sat back down on her butt. Her sex was still very sensitive and slick after her climax. She watched as Robin jumpstarted the fire they'd been neglecting for some time because of their involvement in each other. The flames flickered over his face and she warmed to the heat of the fire. After stoking the fire, he rummaged through the picnic basket and pulled out a small container. She watched as he opened it.

"Dessert?" he offered. Regina glanced in and saw strawberries. How had he known?

"I love strawberries," she told him and reached for a ripe berry. Robin settled back against the log and she followed suit, curling into his arms, the two of them facing the fire. "Who told you I love strawberries?"

He huffed against her head and she felt the whisper of air. "I have my ways. You're lucky I even have any. Roland wanted to eat them all."

"Yet another thing we both have in common," Regina remarked nibbling at the ripe fruit, hugging the arm curled around her middle.

"Yes, he's such a good boy."

"Very sweet."

Robin shifted away from her to look Regina in her eyes. "You've not met," he stated.

Regina evaded his eyes. "Well, no we haven't. But I've seen you with him." What exactly could she say? Yeah, I spied on the two of you, watched you from afar?

"Smitten with me, eh? I knew you were all bark and no bite," he teased.

"Oh, I have plenty of bite," she murmured and arched her neck to nip his with her teeth.

Robin shivered a bit and swallowed hard, their earlier session still very fresh on his mind. "None of that now. Getting back on topic…Roland is the light of my life." He smiled, remembering when the midwife had placed him in his arms.

"And Henry's mine," Regina said softly, thinking of when she'd adopted him, that squalling little thing completely dependent on her, a small smile on her face. "Single parenthood has…"

"…it's ups and downs," he said with a laugh. "I completely understand. Those first few years were brutal and I had help."

"No one to help you when you're at the top," Regina said lightly.

"How exactly…?" Robin's voice trailed off, not wanting to open old wounds, but curious all the same regarding Henry's parentage and Regina's experiences.

"After I cursed everyone….at first it was incredible. Everything I wanted. But then it became boring. Everything was the same day after day and I became aware of this…hole in my heart. The hole I'd created by killing my father to enact the curse. So I adopted Henry. Now I didn't know at the time he was the son of the Savior and that Rumpelstiltskin had a hand in his selection. Things were wonderful for a time, but I began to push him away. He was just a little boy, but at the time I thought I was beginning to care for him more than I could bear. He was becoming more important to me than my father. Than Daniel….and then he took off to find his birth mother, Emma."

Regina continued the story, detailing Emma's entrance into Storybrooke and their fight over Henry, Regina's realization that she loved her son more than she'd thought possible. "More than I wanted to, really," she added. "Emma and I had reached an uneasy truce regarding Henry when Pan tried to take over things and I had to send us all back, undo the curse. And now he doesn't recognize me at all. Now, I'm a stranger," she whispered achingly, because if she tried to speak in a normal tone her voice would break and she couldn't handle that.

Robin listened in silence and at the end of her speech, he tightened his arms around her in consolation, because even though the queen might not want it, the woman inside did. "He'll get his memories back, Regina. Believe in that. Your boy does love you. There's always hope."

She laughed bitterly. "I haven't believed in hope since my mother ripped Daniel's heart out."

"Excuse me?" He did not hear her right. She'd said her mother had killed him, but he'd never imagined it had been that violent.

"Daniel was the stableboy, taking care of the horses. He…we'd known each other since we were children and then one day things changed. He went from friend to something more. He was my first love." Regina explained about Snow and her runaway horse, how Cora had arranged it all to get the king to notice Regina. How she was still in love with Daniel when she became engaged. "We promised to run away together, but Snow overheard us talking and even though I tried to explain my mother to her, to keep the secret, she told. My mother, you see, could be exceedingly manipulative and a child was no match for her. We met in the stables a night later and Mother was there, waiting for us. I tried to get him to leave, but he wouldn't and she ripped out his heart and crushed it in front of me. And that is why I reigned hell on a young woman that had no idea she'd done anything wrong. I ruined so many lives, killed and tortured so many people….

"But with all that….with everything….I wouldn't change a thing. Because if I had, I wouldn't have Henry," she finished. _I wouldn't have this chance with you._

"Neither would I," he said quietly, tightening his grip around her. "If you hadn't cast that curse, then what followed wouldn't have happened and we'd never have met. And I quite like having met you." He tilted her face up to his and kissed her softly. She tasted like strawberries and hope, and paradoxically, like innocence. Regina, with all of her many faults, intrigued him to the extreme. This woman was complex and puzzling and quite unlike any woman he'd ever met, Marian included. She had been easy to get along with, open and innocent and Regina was anything but. This woman had layers and he thought he would quite enjoy getting to know Regina Mills.

Regina curled a hand around his neck to support him as they kissed and to also anchor him to her. The kiss was long and languid and savoring, neither in a rush. This is where I belong, a part of her whispered. It felt so right being in his arms. They broke the kiss with a smile and a smirk and she went back to being curled in his embrace.

For a long time they sat in silence, comfortable with the lack of conversation, staring at the fire and just enjoying the moment. Occasionally she reached for a strawberry and he watched the light play over her face as she bit into the succulent fruit and chewed. Innately sensual, he thought, watching as she ate the fruit. She had no idea of the effect she had on him. Swooping down, he finished the last bite of the strawberry, not sure of his willpower if he had to watch her lick her lower lip of juice one last time. After all, he was only a man. Not a saint.

Regina's outraged cry was strangled at the banked desire in his eyes and all thought left her head for a moment. He wrapped his arms around her middle and the jacket he wore rode up, partially exposing the tattoo on his right wrist. "What meaning does this have for you?" she asked, the question bubbling up. Part of her wanted to know the answer and another part of her didn't, wanted to shove the words back inside and pretend she hadn't asked, but she had and he was going to answer and—

"It's a symbol of my allegiance to my king. Loyalty and honor are two ideals I strive to every day," he said, completely unaware of her inner turmoil.

"But you stole from the noblemen…" Regina commented, wanting to understand. How could a person hold loyalty and honor on a pedestal and strive toward them.

"At first, it was to just get by, moment by moment, day by day to feed Roland, myself, and my men. Then it was a way to get back at John for framing me and once I started to distribute the wealth, I could see our actions were making differences in the lives of the people." He remembered those early days, hard and challenging to be responsible for himself and Roland at first, and then even more so when people like Little John had wished to follow him. He'd never thought to the future, just living in the present, and what that had entailed.

"And then you were dubbed Robin Hood, prince of thieves," Regina teased, circling and tracing the lion on his wrist lightly with first her fingers and then her nails.

He could feel her touch and he thought it was almost absent-minded, the way she touched his tattoo, as if she was barely aware of her actions and she was just that comfortable with him. Their first date….and he was more comfortable with her than almost anyone he'd ever known. _More than Marian_, a voice whispered. This woman with her sharp edges fit him, her curves fit his hollows, and he was beginning to think…no, it was too soon for that.

They'd barely just met.

"Yes, well, after a while, there's something to be said about not having to pay taxes," he joked and got her to laugh for a second. "But it did get rather dicey when my face began to appear right next to Snow's on Wanted posters."

Regina smiled. "There's that audacity again…I'm sure you did something to deserve it. I had people for that. One of my underlings must have wanted your head on a platter."

"Regardless, they never caught me," he teased.

"For which I am very grateful. Because I'd not have been lenient. Your head would have rolled and we'd not be here," she murmured. "I could never have been open to anything other than vengeance during that time. I was so consumed by hatred." Regina remembered how dark those days had been and it seemed like they happened to someone else, that she'd been watching from the outside.

"Everything happens for a reason," Robin consoled.

"So the choices we've made, that I've made, were fated?" Regina asked almost to herself. A part of her was not happy with that idea. She didn't believe in fate, not really. She had always been one to choose her own destiny.

"Maybe not fate, but I do believe that the choices we make can lead us down many paths with many intersecting avenues. And that sometimes one right choice can lead you back down the correct path, a path to happiness, even when you've made the wrong choice in every decision previously." Robin felt it in his bones. _This_ right here was right. It was the right path. Every choice he'd made, as scary as it felt, had led him here. But he'd be damned if he let her know that right now. Regina had only ever known heartbreak and this woman could flee. She'd run because it was all she knew. And he'd not let that happen.

A fierce part of him already knew bone deep that if she did run from him, he'd chase and run her to ground. So he'd have to step gently here and avoid the traps in this forest. Take things slow, no matter that she clearly wanted to go faster. He shuddered inside at the memory of her body arched against his just a little over an hour ago. As conflicted as he was on that topic, he would ensure they did take things slow. He'd not been with anyone in a long time. Since Marian really. He'd had a fling with a girl about a year after Marian's death just because he was lonely and missing her, but there'd not been anyone serious in his life. And more importantly, in Roland's.

"Let's have dinner at your house tomorrow. You can meet Roland," he said suddenly, and then internally winced. Wrong thing to say. He was sure she would bolt.

Regina was quiet for a long moment, surprise and apprehension having taken over. Could she really do this? Meeting Roland was a big thing. When she'd been seeing Graham, she'd never introduced Henry to him, because he hadn't mattered to her. Not really. Robin wanted her to meet his son, the most important person in the world to him. "Are you sure?" she asked, a bit tentative.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't," he said firmly and owned his statement. He wasn't backing down. He tilted her face up to his to look into her eyes, to show her how serious he was.

"All right. Come over around six. I'll make something Italian," she said after a long moment and instantly had second thoughts. That regret left her head when he dipped his and kissed her.

He combed his fingers into her hair and supported her head as they kissed for a long moment. When they parted, both were somewhat breathless and Regina was feeling exceptionally loose and lightheaded. "We should get going," he murmured against her lips and caught her gaze. "It's late." He could see that she didn't want to leave. Hell, neither did he, but by the light of the moon, it appeared to be nearing 2am and he had to get back to his boy.

Regina moved reluctantly out of his arms and he helped her stand up after he got to his own feet. They gathered up the supplies, doused the fire, and walked back to the bike using the light from Regina's magic. The ride home was quiet, but Regina loved feeling her arms around his waist, tucked close to him as he drove them to her house using the back roads. He smelled like the forest, she thought, inhaling the woodsy and sandalwood scent of him. The strands from his hair tickled her nose and she burrowed her face closer, into his neck, pressing a soft kiss there. One date and everything felt different. Everything felt new and bright and she felt giddy, like a girl again.

When they arrived at her house, he helped her get off and walked her to her front door, the light still on from earlier. "Thank you for a wonderful night," Regina said after unlocking her door and turning back to him. It felt like déjà vu and she was insanely hopeful he wouldn't leave her with his a kiss on her hand. His eyes met hers and they held as he neared closer. Her breath caught as he hovered over her, lips just barely grazing. Finally he closed the distance and slowly, oh so slowly, with all the tenderness and heat inside himself, kissed her. It was slow and deep and languid. Slick and hot and everything she wanted for a good night kiss but she didn't want a good night kiss, not after that kiss. They broke apart and Regina instinctively chased after him, hungry for another taste of him. She hadn't gotten enough. She feared she'd never get enough.

Robin stepped back, everything in him wanting to continue, to accept the invitation in her eyes, but he promised himself that he'd take things slowly, and he valued honesty above all things. "Good night, milady. I'll see you tomorrow eve. May you have sweet dreams." He turned around and walked back toward his bike and was very deliberate in his motions, thinking about each one. Because if he didn't, if he looked back at her, Robin feared he'd lose his resolve and continue what they'd started in the woods.

Regina watched him leave, her lips still tingling, her body in turmoil, and what he'd said finally registered. _May you have sweet dreams_. That wouldn't be possible, she knew. She'd not be able to sleep at all thinking about him. His eyes. His smile. His body. His hands. His voice. The way he moved….

The way she fit against him. The ease with which they were able to talk, how she was able to tell him anything.

The door closed behind her and Regina pressed her back against it. Just how was she going to be able to sleep?

With a sigh, she moved into the darkened house, not needing to turn on the lights since she knew every inch of the place by heart. Up the stairs and into her room, tidy and perfect when everything inside of her was a mess. All because of one man.

She smoothly disrobed, set her cell phone on the bedside table, slipped on a satin nightgown, turned back the covers, and slid between the sheets. Regina settled into bed, partly tired, mostly wired because of _him. _It had started weeks ago, when they first met, the near impalement by arrow, and she knew she had really changed because if something like that had occurred dead before, he'd have been dead within seconds. His eyes, deep and vibrant blue, had captured her attention first, his voice next…..

Regina missed him. They'd just parted, he was in the woods with his boy, and here she was acting like a girl _mooning _over a date. Even so, her fingers itched to reach for her cell phone and call him. See if he'd made it home all right. What with her witch of a sister out there, who knew what… Decision made, Regina reached for the phone and entered his number without thinking another second, sure she'd talk herself out of it if she thought for too long.

"Milady, couldn't wait to hear my voice?" he teased as Robin came on and Regina could hear the sleepy rasp in his voice. She shivered from the whisky smoothness.

"I needed to," she admitted in the darkened room and immediately regretted it when she could _hear _the smile over the line. For some reason, the darkness allowed her true thoughts to come out, even if it wasn't what she wanted. "I wanted to make sure my sister hadn't turned you into one of her banana-eating monkeys," she added and congratulated herself on the save.

He chuckled and the sound warmed her in a way she'd not felt in a long time. "Yes, well, as you can tell, I'm back with my men."

"Roland's in bed?" Regina asked a moment later, scrambling for something to say.

"Yes. He awoke when I came back for a few minutes, but was back to sleep quickly. He asked about you." Robin shifted on his bed, searching for a comfortable position.

Regina could hear the rustling and the image in her head of him lying there, possibly barely dressed, caused the breath to catch in her throat and heat began to trickle south. "Really?" she asked huskily and cleared her throat. "You told him we were going on a date?"

He hummed in affirmation. "It's not every day a man goes out with a queen, Your Majesty."

Warmth spread throughout her body. When he said her title, it didn't sound derisive or mocking. He said it with affection. She could hear the reverence in his voice. But, she wondered, was that as a result of time in the Enchanted Forest, before they'd known each other, or now?

"No, no it's not. And it's not every day a queen dates a thief," she teased gently. She heard him smother a yawn and she bit back one too.

"I look forward to tomorrow, Majesty, but if I'm to keep up with your rapier wit, I should get to bed." Regina bit back the request for him to come there and sleep with her, that her bed was significantly nicer than a cot in the cold forest.

"Good night, then," she murmured.

"Good night, my queen. May your dreams be sweet and…" his voice dropped intimately and the tone took a darkly sexual turn. "…if you dreamed of me, that would be acceptable, as I will surely dream of you this night."

A slight moan escaped her and she heard the muffled groan he tried to suppress as well as the expletive before he hung up.

Damn it, calling him had been a mistake because now she was back to being hungry for him and there was no relief in sight. Because she didn't want her own hands and touch. She wanted his. She wanted his body next to hers, curled behind her, safe and warm. So she could turn to him in the night and press herself against him.

She hadn't felt about a man like this since she'd been a girl. Daniel had been more boy than man, though she hadn't realized it then. Though she still ached when she thought of him, it had dulled over the years and mostly she could remember the good times now with fondness. He would always be her first love, the sweet boy who had taught her about love, she thought as she turned to lay on her side and closed her eyes, trying to force herself to sleep, but she was realizing there was a possibility now that he wouldn't be her _only _love.

* * *

**Author's Note: **As always thanks for reading and please review. I think I'll be writing another one shot, though this did not turn out the way I thought it was. Gotta love the muse, who takes your idea and runs away with it.


End file.
